The present invention relates to a clutch cover assembly employed in a friction clutch for an automobile, an industrial machine and others.
Conventionally, a clutch cover assembly itself does not have a cushioning characteristic for an engaging operations of the clutch. In order to absorb a shock an improve the sensation of engagement during the engaging operation, the conventional friction clutch is provided with cushioning plates in a clutch disc to which a friction facing is fixed. Further, the friction facing itself is made from organic material which gives the cushioning characteristic.
However, in recent years, some of the clutches have employed clutch discs without the cushioning effect, in which a combinations of metal and ceramics are used as the friction facings or in which the facings are directly fixed to rigid plates of the clutch disc assemblies.
Therefore, it has been desired to provide a structure in which a cushioning effect can be obtained during the engaging operation even in the clutch having a clutch disc assembly without the cushioning effect or characteristic.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a clutch cover assembly having a simple structure and including a pressure plate, the clutch cover assembly being improved to provide a cushioning effect when pressing a friction facing onto a flywheel.
According to the invention, a clutch cover assembly comprises an annular pressure plate; a forcing means for forcing the pressure plate toward a clutch disc; and a connecting means connecting the pressure plate unrotatably and axially movably to a clutch cover; wherein the pressure plate is divided into (a) support member positioned adjacent to the clutch cover and connected to the forcing means and (b) a pressure member unrotatably connected to the support member and positioned adjacent to the clutch disc for pressing the clutch disc; and wherein both of the support and pressure members are unrotatably and axially elastically connected by an elastic means so that an axial clearance may be formed between both members in the released condition of the clutch.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.